Sleep my little angel
by mayaluna
Summary: A beach, a hammmock, the story of a life or how Steve tries to fell asleep Keala.


**Hi! After reading lots n' lots of fics, I decided to try to write one by myself. You can read this one thanks to my beta n' godmother Kelly DSF. I really hope you'll like it, it's my first one, so be indulgent. I published it in french first (dors mon ange) but I decided to translate it in english for those who don't understand french.**

**Sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy your read.**

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, just Keala.**

Somewhere on a beach from the comfort of a hammock, a man shared an intimate moment with a young baby of 3 months. Steve Mc Garrett had been trying for over an hour to have her little Keala sleep. But nothing to do, she wouldn't cooperate. She might be 12 weeks, it was undeniable that she would have the character of her mother. Steve had changed, fed, rocked before putting her to bed but despite that, she simply refused to sleep. He found himself wishing that his wife is there to listen to reason this little angel: Kono Kalakua-Mc Garrett had this power over their daughter, a kind of invisible link that allowed the girl to always know what Keala meant or vice versa.

Unfortunately, the latter had gone to join her best friend for a shopping session, and Steve found himself alone with their daughter. Not that the task frightened him, no, it was a wonderful father, but let's face it ... it might already be lead by the nose by this little being.

It is unclear how he had found on their beach in the hammock, Keala lying on his chest, trying to sing her a few rhymes for children, fail to make babbling, far from the sleep state he wished. Far from being impatient, he could not prevent a smile to draw on his face.

- You're just like your mother, my angel! But I'd really like you to sleep, you need to be fit for the return of mom, otherwise I might get me ears. _Suddenly, Steve realized that his daughter was captivated by his voice; He decided to talk to her until she fell asleep._

- I'll tell you a story since you seem to like what I say. I'll tell your story my angel, the story of our family.

It happened somehow, but one day the evidence was imposed on them: it was impossible to deny the feelings they entertained for each other and growing up since their first meeting. It was a natural one Sunday while they surfed, they had never spoken, had never really open to each other and had come to confess their feelings.

Of course their history was not simple, they faced many barriers, separating temporarily, Steve initiative, feeling too safe with him but finally ending up being to face the facts, they wer now become impossible to live without the other, each oxygen, the buoy on the other. Together they formed a whole.

On a beautiful day in May, and after a year relationship, they were united in their range, where it all began during a private ceremony (family and close friends) before celebrating all that in the Steve Garden on them for some months now.

Being the wife of Steve Mc Garrett hasn't always been easy for Kono: she might have proved her worth as a cop and a member of 5-0, some couldn't refrain from making inappropriate comments on the merits its place in the elite team. She had to work two times more than in the past and be patient before getting a real recognition from his colleagues. She had gained it on an investigation that was put to fire and sword the island for several weeks, a new gang decided to take control of all the juicy market of the island by eliminating one by one leaders of local gangs already in place. Had followed a gang war spreading panic and endangering the entire population. After days and days of research, contacts, arrests, the team was able to get their hands on the gang's hideout and mount a major operation to stop this little world without leaving any of a suspect to escape. This is where it all went wrong, Kono won the respect of her colleagues, but Steve has almost lost the (both) love of his life.

Flashback:

- Ok, the suspects are inside. According to our information, they are fifteen, armed and very dangerous. Protection for everyone. _ Steve looked Kono for a moment before continuing._ 2 sniper teams are in position around the building, 4 SWAT teams with us.

-There are 4 inputs, each group will consist of a member of 5-0, 2 members of the HPD and a SWAT team taking care to open the door and start the smoke.

- Questions? _Everyone looked for a moment, fear and apprehension could be read in the eyes of some but no one uttered a word._ Okay, in this case into position. Let's go to my signal. _Each team went to its perimeter and prepared for the assault._ _Before leaving, Steve retained Kono by the arm and gazed, bringing all the love he could._ Take care of yourself, okay? _Kono smiled and nodded softly whispering I love you a lot of promise ._

Everything had chained quickly when at the time of his entry pass Kono's team had to face heavy fire, leaving little chance for everyone.

-Harmless! harmless! Team 3 here, need help! brothel, a hand would be very welcome here! _she managed to run between two refills of ammunition._

Of course Steve was the first to arrive as reinforcements, the intercession of his wife having put in all its forms. They quickly managed to turn things around and eliminate many enemies as quickly Kono on the side near a sniper to kill a young rookie from HPD, bringing with them his first operation. Listening only to her instinct, she had thrown herself on the young man while pulling for her attacker. She had a hit 3 times, however, he had enough to the other than with a bullet to turn the operation into a nightmare.

- Officer down, officer down, _cried the young recruit._ An ambulance quickly! Officer Kalakua stay with me, please, stay with me _he began to cry._

All around them, the silence. The survivors were handcuffed and shipped while most officers rushed to the source of the cries of the young recruit but also to the officer in charge. Steve was panicked, no, no, she couldn't be touched. Not like that. He found himself at her side in a moment, assessing the damage, seeking his eyes, as if to reassure and comfort her in whispering words of comfort.

- Kono stay with me, please don't do that, do you hear me? stay with me. _Steve was trying to put pressure on the wound as he could, focusing on the face of Kono who became livid by the minute._ _He did not hear Chin call 911, or even relief moments after arriving._ _Danny and Chin had to make it two to make him move and let the paramedics do their job._

_The trip to the hospital and waiting times it is very confusing, so the fear of losing her prevented him from thinking clearly._ _Only when he saw the doctor out of the block he had resurfaced._

- She went out of business yet. The next 24 hours will be crucial for her and the baby. We put in an artificial coma to help his recovery.

BAM! _Steve Mc Garrett had collapsed on hearing the words of the doctor._

- A baby? She is pregnant? How much? Have the baby a chance? Is she aware of? can I see her? _Steve threw all these questions in one go, without bothering to breathe or stand up, his legs do not support more._

- Your wife is 12 weeks pregnant commander, I don't think that she had known before and we haven't said anything yet. The baby has a chance if your wife wakes up and responds well to treatment. Course is likely to be difficult towards the end but she could carry her pregnancy to term without problems. You can see her when we have properly installed in intensive care. _said the doctor, while laying a comforting hand on his shoulder._

- Steve? Steve, you'll be ok my friend? _Danny asked._

- Brah? you hear us? you understand what the doctor say? Kono is strong, she will get out and the baby too. _assured Chin._

- I'm going to be a dad _suddenly began to tell Steve._ _The tears began to flow down his face, the information reaching the brain._ I'll be a father if my wife is doing ...

And she was out. After 48 hours of coma, she awoke in the middle of the night to receive the caresses of Steve on his stomach and his voice.

- I can't wait to meet you baby, you are our little miracle. I wish you'll be a girl, as beautiful, strong and smart as your mom.

- Huummm ... Steve? _Voice hoarse and weak, Kono startled Steve._ Who are you talking about?

- Hey! _He whispered._ My god I was so afraid of losing you. Do you ever redo it, ok? I love you so much, I couldn't bear it. _Do not give her time to reply, he kissed her as tenderly and lovingly that could enable the state._

- I love you too Steve. And I also got really scared this time. _She can't help stroking her face and intertwine their fingers to make sure it wasn't a dream._ And how is the HPD rookie? His face is one of the last things I remember with you compressing my injury and talking to me.

- He is ok. A little shocked by what happened, but alive. You became his idol and a hero to all the police in Hawaii. All these flowers are from them _also, he says, pointing to the dozens of flowers that filled the room._

- Ooh, how nice to them. I see that I have nothing more to prove to them now, I can be Mrs. Mc Garrett, while being a good police officer.

_Suddenly, a bouquet of balloons with written congratulations, caught her attention._

- Steve, can you tell me why I was pleased? _And suddenly the previous words of her husband came back to her._ And to whom you spoke just before? You didn't answer. _The eyes full of love and pride of the commander and his hand caressing her stomach so imposing gave her an early response quickly confirmed by the voice of the latter._

- I was talking to this little being that lives inside you for 3 months honey. You're pregnant, we will be parents.

- Pardon? Can you repeat? _Tears streamed down her cheeks._ I'm pregnant? really? and how's the baby? everything is normal? _excitement is felt that invades the heart monitor that will soon bolted and Steve pressed the call button._

- Calm down Kono. Everything is ok. The baby is not in danger. Subconsciously your body protected him. The doctor assured me that you could carry this pregnancy to term by paying attention.

- Your husband is right Mrs. Mc Garrett, all is well,_ 'said the doctor who had just entered with a nurse._ Nice to see you awake, you made us afraid_._ _After a quick examination the doctor gave her a mild sedative so she can relax the rest of the night while awaiting transfer to a larger room in the morning._ I have given a sedative for tonight and tomorrow, after your transfer, we will do an ultrasound to see how's your child. In the meantime, I want you to rest, it is important for the rest of your recovery and your pregnancy.

- Thank you doctor._ said_ _ Steve and Kono when he left the room._ Sleep my angel_, Steve whispered, kissing his wife who already had to close ther eyes and resuming its original position with a firm hand on her abdomen to protect their future._

End of flashback.

Steve set his eyes on the little form asleep on his chest, he had finally succeeded! He was very proud of him.

He began to observe a moment of sight, thinking that his parents would never have the chance to meet this marvel and his ohana, his family, Danny and Chin had become completely addicted to their little sugar and Mary had finished by reinstallations of the island to be closer to them and not miss any moment of the life of her niece. They were all at times ridiculous.

He can't blame them, he was himself like this at times. But faced with this beauty, he couldn't be otherwise.

He still remembers the first time he saw her.

Flashback:

- Okay, ready to see your baby? _Asked the doctor._ _Kono and Steve nodded, unable to utter a word as the emotion was intense._

The obstetrician applied the gel on Kono's abdomen and placed then the ultrasound.

And there, they saw her. It was a tiny little thing but you could already identify the contours of this being, this mixture of them.

- And that is your child Mr. and Mrs. Mc Garrett. In perfect health, nothing to report, these constants are good. And... _the doctor pressed a button near the screen,_ this sound is his heart.

- Oh my god, we'll really have a baby _Kono exclaimed, bursting into tears in the arms of Steve._ We're going to be parents. _Steve just kissed her passionately mixing his tears with her._

End of flashback.

The next 6 months were pretty epic: Kono had been discharged after a week of hospitalization and couldn't get back to work a month later. The hardest part for her was to be assigned to desk duties by her doctor to avoid any risk to the baby. She had never questioned this decision, approved the same. What was hard, it's overprotection which she had suffered. And not just from Steve. Chin and Danny had associated with him to, like they said, give her her simple tasks as easy as possible, which made her feel useless and helpless. A good nervous breakdown and Mary's intervention had been enough to calm them a little and find common ground.

- You really can thank your sister for playing the mediators that day you know? _Steve smiles to the fullest when he heard the voice of Kono._ _She now stood before him and laid a tender look on Keala perfectly wedged into the arms of her father._

- Yes, I know. But for our mental health, I won't repeat to her too often, _he said, giving her a wink._

- Miss wouldn't sleep in her bed?

- No, she was crying after 5 minutes, and I managed to fall her asleep by talking to her. I decided to tell her the story of our family as a result, she knows where she came from.

- Beautiful initiative Steve. S_he shouted to him._ She already leads you by the nose, you know that?

- Yes. Yes, I know. She has to take, _he whispered as he embraced this way of his own and that reflected what he felt for her._

- I think it's time she reaches her bed. Her mom would like to retrieve her favorite place, _she said, gently taking Keala._

- But I'm waiting for you honey, my body is all yours!

He leaned over and gently kissed her daughter whispering "sleep my little angel! "Before resuming its original position and observes the ocean one last time before Kono come back to join him, and thanked heaven for having offered the best gift he is: love.

FIN.


End file.
